Mimi's Secret
by Saran VD
Summary: Mimi has a secret. I'm not gonna say what it is, because then it wouldn't be a secret. Here's a hint... she's had this secret ever since she and Benny dated... Mimi gets mad at Benny and swears at him a lot, so it's rated for language. AU. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thought this would be fun. Inspired by the movie.**

Mimi's Secret

**Chapter 1**

Mimi walked into her flat and was greeted by Benjamin Coffin III.

"You took all their stuff," she fired at him.

"Mimi, I-"

"And you padlocked the door! Why?"

"They owe me the rent."

"The rent! Fuck, Benny, I haven't paid you in two years, and you didn't take any of my stuff!"

"Look, Mimi…"

"Shut up!" she snapped at him.

"We can discuss this later. I'll meet you at the Life Café for dinner at 6:15."

"Fine."

"Good. 6:15." He left.

Later that day, while Mimi was eating lunch, she called Angel.

"What is it, Chica?" said the drag queen when she answered the phone.

"Can you come over? Like, now?" Mimi asked. "It's urgent."

"I'll be right over," said Angel, and she hung up.

"Angel!" said Mimi, opening the door for her friend five minutes later. "Thank God! I need your help."  
"What, Chica?"

"Are you free tonight."

"Yeah. Why?"

"I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"Baby-sit," Mimi mumbled, staring at the hem of her black mini skirt.

"What?"

"Baby-sit," said Mimi, a little more loudly. "Baby-sit. That's all."

Angel stared at Mimi. "Since when do you need a babysitter?"

"For a while. Please don't tell anyone, Angel."

"Fine," said the drag queen. She ran her fingers through her short black wig. "Where is this kid I'm supposed to watch, anyway?"

"She's napping," said Mimi. "I could…"

"MOMMY!" screamed a toddler from inside of Mimi's room.

"Apparently, she's not napping anymore." Mimi got up and went into her room. Thirty seconds later she walked out hand in hand with a tiny two-year-old girl.

The little girl had her thumb in her mouth, She had a head of short, poofy black curls, skin slightly darker than Mimi's, and Mimi's warm brown eyes.

"Melodie," said Mimi, bending over to whisper in her daughter's ear, "this is Angel. She's gonna watch you while I go out tonight."

The toddler took her thumb out of her mouth. "Again? Youw aways goin out. Stay wiv me. Pweez!"

Angel grinned.

"Sorry, Chiquita," said Mimi, ruffling Melodie's curls.

Angel held out her arms. "Come here, Chiquita."

Mimi gave Melodie a gentle push forward, and the toddler… toddled over to Angel and climbed onto her lap.

Angel pulled the child into a hug. "So, who's the father?" she asked Mimi.

"I need to get ready for tonight," said Mimi quickly. "Thank you so much, Angel. You are a lifesaver."

Angel smiled and put Melodie down. "Later, Chiquita."

Melodie waved. "Bye-bye Angew."

"Thanks again," said Mimi, and she walked Angel to the door.

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? Reviews are love. Almost as much love as Mark's spazzy Tango dance in the movie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK… so now you know the secret… but there's more to it…**

Mimi's Secret

**Chapter 2**

Mimi met Benny at the Life Café promptly at 6:15 that evening. He was waiting outside for her, and he opened the door to let her in. She showed her gratitude by rolling her eyes.

As soon as they got a table, Mimi started talking. "Benjamin Coffin III. How's Muffy?"

"Alison. She's fine." Benny stared at her. "Why do you care?"

"Well," said Mimi, tilting her chair back and putting her feet on the table, "isn't that your excuse for not helping us?"

"Us? Who's us? You and me, us? Or you and Roger, us?"

"Me and Melodie, us."

"Mimi, we've been through this before…"

"Not in a while. We haven't really talked since you met _Alison_. She has a father, Benny. Shouldn't he help out?"

"Mimi, can we just have a civilized conversation?"

"We are having one. I'm asking perfectly nicely. Why aren't you helping? When Mel was born, you promised to help. I haven't seen that happen yet."

"I'm married, Mimi! I can't just dump my wife 'cause my ex-girlfriend has my kid! Jesus!"

"So, you're not being selfish. You're just a coward."

"Dammit, Mimi, what do you want me to do? I let you two live rent-free. I baby-sit. What more do you want?"

Mimi glared at him. "I want you to just admit your mistake so that we can all get on with our lives."

"Mimi, that's ridiculous. You haven't let that kid out of the house since you met Roger."

"That's only a couple weeks…"

"Mimi, admit it, you're ashamed, too."

"I… I…"

"You don't want your lover-boy knowing that you were in love with his landlord and ex-roommate!"

"Would you shut the fuck up, Benny!" Mimi stood up and leaned on the table. "I'm trying to make this all work out. I'm 19, for Christ's sake! That's too young to have a toddler around."

"AND WHO'S FAULT IS THAT?" roared Benny.

Mimi sat back down as if nothing happened. "Why are you so hard on them?"

"Who?"

"Mark and Roger. They _are_ your friends. Or do you not like them anymore?"

"Mimi…"

"You ex-girlfriend gets special treatment but your best friends don't?"

Benny stared at her. He put on his coat and left.

Mimi turned to get her coat off the back of her chair and saw Mark staring at her. "You heard?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Every word," said Mark, and he gestured for her to sit with him. "So, you and Benny…"

"I don't want to talk about it. You know enough. It's over, anyway. How'd Buzzline go?"

"I sold my soul for $3,000 a segment."

"That's great! But, Mark, something else is bugging you."

"It's nothing."

"Mark, I know Roger. I can tell when something's bugging him. I can tell when something's bugging anyone."

Mark sighed and ordered another beer. "Joanne and Maureen are having an engagement party on Saturday."

"Why does that bother you?" She looked at him and smirked. "You still love her…"

"No!"

"Come on, Marky, you know my secret. Tell me."

He nodded sheepishly.

"Aw, Mark. You'll live. It could be a hell of a lot worse. I hate Benny's guts, and I live with a constant reminder of him!"

"Where is the little tyke, anyway?"

"Angel's watching her. I should get going."

"You won't tell anyone about Maureen, will you?" asked Mark, putting on his coat.

"If you promise not to tell about Melodie and Benny and shit."

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: All right, cut to after the party. Benny's been with Melodie the whole party, in case you're wondering…**

**Changed some who-says-what stuff. Sorry… Most dialogue is exactly the same as the movie, though. Until it branches into the fanfic...**

Mimi's Secret

**Chapter 3**

"Hey guys," said Mark when they walked into their apartment, "all our shit's back."

Roger, Mimi, Collins, and Angel followed Mark in.

Benny stood inside next to Roger and Mark's couch. He was holding the hand of a curly-haired two-year-old.

Melodie.

'Oh, shit,' thought Mimi, and she walked over and took her daughter's hand. She led Melodie away from Benny.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, which meant, "Get out of here before I drag you out myself."

"I came to end this war," said Benny.

"What changed your mind?" asked Roger.

"Mimi did, actually. We hadn't talked in ages, so we had dinner. Look, I regret the unlucky circumstances…"

"Circumstance? You padlocked our door and took all our stuff!"

"Right. That's why I'm offering a new lease. Rent free, courtesy of Cyber-Arts." He turned to Mark. "You might want to get this on film."

"Oh, I see," said Roger, "it's a photo opportunity."

"The benevolent god ushers the poor artists back to their flat. Brought to you by your friendly neighborhood Cyber Arts. Full story tonight on Buzzline," said Collins.

"It's not like that, Collins."

Mimi stared at Roger, whose gaze was locked on Melodie. He looked so sad and disappointed. "Roger," she said, scooping Melodie up and walking over to him, "nothing happened. Benny and I… it was two years ago, and it's over."

"Doesn't look like that to me," snapped Roger.

"I'll be leaving now…" said Benny. He left.

All eyes were on Mimi. She looked around. "Well, um…"

"Maybe you should just go, you guys…" said Mark.

"Mimi…" said Angel, walking over to her friend.

"Angel," said Mimi, using her free hand to hug her.

"Come on," said Collins, and he and Angel left.

Mark smiled at Mimi. "So this is Melodie," he said.

Mimi smiled. "Yep."

"So, did everyone know about you and Benny but me?"

"Roger…"

"No, let me talk. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I only told Angel and Mark overheard Benny and I…"

"So you trust them more than you trust me?"

"Roger!" said Mark.

"Who aw you?" Melodie asked, looking at Mark.

Mark grinned at her. "Mark. I'm Mark."

She stuck her thumb in her mouth. "Who's he?" she asked.

"That's Roger."

She turned her head to look at Roger. "Hi, Wogeh!" she said, waving with her free hand.

Roger ignored her.

"He's a meanie," said Melodie, and she stuck out her tongue at him.

Mark laughed. "No, Roger's not a meanie. He's just mad at your mommy."

"Why?"

"I'm not exactly sure."

"Mommy, why is Wogeh mad at you?"

"This is between him and me, Chiquita."

"But I wanna know!"

"Mark, could you take Melodie to my loft? I'll be there in a few."

"No problem." He took Melodie out of Mimi's arms. "Gosh, you're such a big girl! How old are you?"

"Dis many!" said Melodie, holding up two fingers.

"Two? Why you're practically all grown up!" said Mark.

"I don't wanna be all growed up!"

Mark laughed and carried her out the door.

"Roger…"

"Just forget it Mimi."

"It's over! I only talk to him for Mel's sake! Fuck, Roger, why don't you believe me?"

"You have his kid, for Christ's sake! What more evidence do I need?"

"Roger, look…"

"Maybe we should just forget it," he said, and he stormed away.

Mimi stared after him. "Roger…" she said pathetically.

"No more!" he yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm going to say this now… I'M SORRY! You all are probably going to kill me, but I promise, she will come back. I SWEAR! She doesn't break her promises…**

Mimi's Secret

**Chapter 4**

_October 29, 1990 2 PM, EST_

_Life Support_

"...No day but today," everyone sang.

"Thank you," said Paul. "Now, who wants to begin?"

Angel stood up. "I would just like to say that I love all of you." She coughed. "I'll miss you all…"

That got Mimi's attention. Melodie's, too. The girl was sitting in her mother's lap, playing with a doll Angel had gotten her, when Angel had spoken.

"…And I will never forget you," Angel continued. She took a deep breath, coughed again, and started talking again. "I knew that this day would come ever since my-" she coughed again, harder, "test came out positive." She coughed even harder, and ended up having to sit down.

Melodie toddled over to Angel, her idol. "I wuv you, too, Angew," she said, climbing onto her lap.

Angel smiled and hugged her. "Thanks, Chiquita," she said, before having another coughing fit.

Melodie leaned her head on Angel's shoulder. "You'we aw wet…"

"I know."

"You gonna be 'kay?"

Angel just coughed.

* * *

_Later, at the hospital…_

"How is she?" asked Maureen, rushing into Angel's hospital room, her arms full of candy, teddy bears, and get-well cards.

"Doesn't look too good," said Mimi. "Her fever's rising by the minute, and her blood pressure's high."

Collins sobbed. Melodie climbed into his lap and gave him a hug. He pulled her close, still crying softly.

Mimi smiled. Ever since they all found out, her friends had sort of adopted Melodie as their daughter as well. They all eagerly watched her while Mimi worked; Angel and Collins did most of all.

Joanne laid a vase of flowers on the table next to Angel's bed. Angel smiled at her.

Maureen kissed her friend on the forehead and handed her a teddy bear. She tossed one to Melodie, too.

Mimi made a face. "Shouldn't that be Angel's?"

"Hey, they were on sale for a really great price."

"You guys spoil her, I swear."

"Well, someone's got to."

Mimi rolled her eyes. "No, not really…"

"Too bad."

They all smiled.

* * *

_Even later…_

Only Mimi, Collins, and Melodie were left now. Angel was asleep. Restless, but asleep. Mimi put the AZT into her friend's half-open mouth. Collins sat on the bed, holding his lover. Melodie was sitting next to him.

Mimi glanced at the clock. "I have to get to work," she said, reluctantly standing up. "Can Mel stay with you two?"

"Of course," said Collins.

Mimi put on her coat and left.

Angel stirred. "Collins…" Her voice was raspy and weak.

"I'm here, baby," Collins said.

"Where's… Mimi…?"

"She had to go to work. Mel's still here, though."

Angel reached a shaky hand towards Melodie. "Chiquita… I'm so sorry…"

"Angew, why awe you acting so funny?" Melodie asked, grabbing Angel's hand and holding it tight.

"So young… you would never guess… you'll make a fine woman someday, Mel. Just be careful…"

"Angew…"

"Don't think too badly of me when I'm gone. Remember… you'll always have your guardian Angel…" She fell back to sleep.

When Mimi came by later after work to pick Melodie up, she and Collins weren't in Angel's room anymore. Collins held Melodie in his arms, and they were both crying softly.

"What? No!" said Mimi, fearing the worst.

Collins only nodded.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, guys. Angel will be back in her own way…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'M SORRY EVERYONE! I LOVE ANGEL AS MUCH AS THE NEXT GUY/GIRL, BUT THERE IS GENIUS BEHIND MY MADNESS!**

**For some stupid reason, the button to insert a line ain't working. So, the italics are Mimi's POV**

Mimi's Secret

**Chapter 4**

"SPEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAK!" There was a loud beep.

"Roger?" Mimi asked tentatively. "It's Mimi. I'm calling because, well, we just got back from the hospital, and I really need to talk. So if you could, please, just-"

"Mimi!" said Mark, picking up the phone. "What is it?"

"Mark, Angel's… she's…"

"Mimi? Are you okay?"

"Dead."

"What?"

"Angel… she died. About an hour ago. Can I talk to Roger, please?"

"Let me get him. Hold on." Mimi heard Mark calling his roommate. "He doesn't want to talk." …_to you_, Mark added to himself. "How's Melodie doing?"

"She doesn't quite understand, but she does know that Angel's never coming back."

"So, is she ok?"

"She'll be fine."

"Good. I worry about her sometimes."

"Oh, Mark, that's sweet."

"I can't believe it, though. How could we lose Angel?"

"I wish I knew. Her funeral's tomorrow."

"It's 11:50 PM. Do you mean tomorrow as in the thirtieth? Or as in the thirty-first?"

"As in Halloween. My clock must be fast. It says that it's a minute past midnight. Collins said that I should tell everyone. He couldn't bear it…"

"So, who do you have to call yet?"

"I called you two first, so I still have Mo and Jo and Benny…"

"Benny?"

"Collins wanted him there."

"Ok. Roger's not gonna be happy about that."

"Honestly, he needs to let go. Enough angsty Roger already."

"Nice, Meems. I'll let you get back to calling people. Bye."

"Bye, Mark. Tell Roger…" What? That she loved him? That she missed him? That she needed him? "Tell Roger I said bye, too."

"I will, Mimi. Tell Mel that I said hi."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Mimi hung up, only to pick up the phone again to call Maureen and Joanne.

The phone rang… and rang… and rang… finally Maureen picked it up. "Hello?" she said, sounding as perky and excited as ever, even if it was almost midnight.

"Maureen, I just got back from the hospital…"

"Was Angel released? Is she better?"

There was Maureen, Mimi thought with a smile, the eternal optimist. "Not exactly, Mo."

"Then what happened?"

"Maureen… Angel didn't make it."

"Huh?"

"Maureen, Angel… she didn't get better. She… she…"

"What happened? She didn't… she couldn't've!"

"I'm sorry. She died."

"NO!" Maureen shrieked, and judging by the clatter that Mimi heard, Maureen dropped the phone.

"What?" Mimi heard Joanne say. She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Joanne? It's Mimi."

"Hey, Meems. What's wrong?" She paused. "Is Angel all right?"

"Joanne, she died."

"She what? Sorry, Maureen is crying too loudly."

"She's dead," said both Mimi and Maureen.

Joanne gasped. "NO!"

"I know. It's horrible."

"I have to go," said Joanne, and she hung up.

Mimi called Benny next. "Hello?" said a female voice.

"Alison? It's Mimi. Can I talk to Benny, please?"

"Oh, hi, Mimi. Sure, just a sec."

"Hello, Meems. I am so not in the mood for anything right-"

"No, Benny, it's not about that. It's about Angel. She's dead."

"She's what?"

"She died. Earlier. Collins wanted you to come to the funeral. Tomorrow."

"Halloween?"

"Yes. Is that ok?"

"I'll be there. I'm so sorry, Meems." He hung up.

"It's right," said Mimi, clutching her daughter's hand, "that today's Halloween. It was Angel's favorite holiday." She glanced at Angel's picture. "I knew we'd hit it off from the moment we met. There was this skin head that was bothering her, and she said to him, 'I'm more of a man than you'll ever be, and more of a woman than you'll ever get.'" She looked at the picture again and sat back down next to Benny, not really paying attention to anyone's speeches, lost in her own memories.

"_Angel, I can't do this…" I held the needle up to my arm._

"_Chica, please… don't…" Angel gently grabbed the syringe out of my hand. "Think of the example you're setting for Mel."_

"_I'm sorry, I just… I need Roger…"_

"_Then go to him. He'll be glad you did. I'll watch the rascal."_

"_Angew!" Melodie giggled. "Dat was mean!"_

"_Oh, Chiquita, you know I love you."_

"_What's wong wiv Mommy?"_

"_She's sick, honey. Roger's gonna make her feel all better."_

"_Why can't you make youwself feew bettew? You aways did befowe!"_

"_That's what's making her sick."_

"_What? Dat stuff you aways ave?"_

"_Yes, that stuff is making your Mommy very sick."_

"_Mommy, feew bettew soon!"_

"_You don't mind if I go to Roger?" I was shocked._

"_No! Cuz den I get to stay wiv Angew!"_

"_Oh, thanks. You like Angel more than me."_

"_No! Weww, awmost…"_

"_She's just being the way little kids are."_

_I glared playfully at Melodie before I left._

--------------------------------------------------!---------------------------------------------------

_I sobbed into my friend's shoulder. "He was so disappointed… I can't stand this, Angel."_

"_Mimi, Chica, I promise he'll forgive you. If he never does, move on. Plenty of men would _kill_ to date a girl like you."_

"_Even with Mel?"_

"_Yes, I promise."_

"_I guess you're right." I sniffed. "Oh, Angel, what would I ever do without you?"_

Mimi blinked back her tears. Collins sat down.

When the funeral ended, Benny whispered to Mimi, "Roger sold his guitar. He used the money to buy a car."

She stared at him. "What?"

"You heard me."

Mimi ran over to Roger, hoping and praying that Benny was wrong. "Is it true you sold your guitar and bought a car?"

Roger turned to her. "It's true. I'm leaving now for Santa Fe. It's true you're with this yuppie scum?" He glared at Benny.

"Alright," said Saran VD, "everyone knows how this song goes, so I'm cutting to, 'Hello, disease.'"

Melodie walked over to her mother and climbed onto her lap. Mimi pulled her close.

"Oh, Chiquita," Mimi said, more to herself than to her daughter, "for once, I am glad that I waited until after you were born to start using. I am so thankful that you don't have to suffer the pain of AIDS."

Melodie didn't really understand, but she hugged her mom tight.

The two sat like that in the windowsill for a very long time.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update. I've been kind of… well, limited… when it comes to getting on for long enough to type this up. So, truth is, I've had this chapter on notebook paper for a long time. Less frequent updates lie ahead… sorry. But I'm babbling.**

**Oh yeah, one more thing: there's only going to be 2 or 3 more chapters of this fic. However, I have a sequel in mind. Review and tell me if I should!**

Mimi's Secret

**Chapter 6**

Mimi sat curled up on her bed, shivering and sweating. Her teeth chattered, and she felt sick to her stomach. Why on Earth had she gotten herself into this mess? The rehab was helping a little, but she refused to stay long term, mainly because she didn't trust anyone with Melodie for that long.

Melodie was having her share of troubles, though, too. She was having a hard time understanding what was going on, so she was scared and confused by her mother's state of helplessness. She didn't understand why Mimi wasn't taking care of either of them. Mark, Collins, Maureen, and Joanne ended up coming more frequently to help both of them make it through the withdrawals.

Mimi couldn't take this shit any longer. She got up and walked to the alley outside, where the Man was waiting expectantly with a stash of smack for her.

**_INSERT LINE HERE_**

Meanwhile, Melodie was home in the loft, alone, and crying softly. The poor little girl had no idea where her mommy went. All she knew was that she was scared alone in the loft.

Luckily, Mark was coming home from work for the last time, and he heard her crying. He knocked gently on the door. "Melodie…?"

"MAWK!" she said joyfully.

"You okay?"

"Mommy's not hewe! I'm scawed!"

"Mommy isn't there?" Mark bit his lip, knowing full well where Mimi had gone.

"No! And I don't know whewe she went! I'm scawed!" she whined.

Mark wasn't at all surprised that the door was unlocked. He walked in and scooped a teary-eyed Melodie into his arms. "Hey, Mellie," he said, using their private nickname, "you gonna be okay?"

"I don't know!"

He hugged her closer. "You'll be fine, Mellie, I promise."

"You'we wight," she sniffed. "I've got my gauwdian Angew."

Mark looked at her, puzzled, for a couple seconds. "A guardian angel… What do you know about guardian angels, little missy?"

"ANGEW PWOMISED ME ONE!" she tantrumed. "ANGEW WOULDN'T FOWGET!"

Mark was more confused than ever. "Angel promised…"  
"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Mimi snapped, having arrived in time to hear Melodie ranting about the guardian Angel.

Mark glared at her, more pissed than ever. He knew that she was high, why else would she be so pissed? "Taking care of your daughter. Which you should be doing yourself."

"Don't tell me how to raise my kid, Cohen. Get the fuck out of here."

Melodie whimpered, and Mark rubbed her back to soothe her. He put the toddler down at his feet. "I'll go this time, but if this happens again, she's coming upstairs."

"Get the fuck out!"

Melodie sobbed and clung to Mark's legs. "DON'T GO! DON'T GO! DON'T GO!" she screamed.

Mark gently pulled her away and left.

Mimi began packing a brown paper bag with clothes. "We're going, and we're not coming back _ever_," Mimi told her daughter. She got coats on both of them, and left through the fire escape.

As Mimi made her way to the park, Roger came back from Santa Fe.

**_INSERT LINE HERE_**

**A/N: So…. More about the sequel… may include the following **

**-Another generation of bohemians.**

**-Character deaths**

**-Marriages**

**-Teenage angst**

**-And more…..**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT ONE! Or if you don't, review anyway!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: All right, so much for not as many updates. Looks like 2 in one night for you lucky people!**

Mimi's Secret

**Chapter 7**

Time had passed, and it was now December 24, 9 PM EST.

Mimi and Melodie Marquez sat huddled together on the sidewalk. Mimi was shivering and feverish, while Melodie was chilled and listless. Mimi had a horrible coughing fit, while Melodie looked on, her normally bright eyes glazed over. The little girl rested her head on Mimi's shoulder while her mother shivered and coughed.

**_INSERT LINE HERE_**

"MIIIIIIIIIIMIIIIIIIIII!" hollered Maureen, searching by the light of the street lamps for her friend.

Joanne ran to catch up with her partner. "We'll find them, Honeybear," Joanne assured her.

"It's Christmas Eve," said Maureen nervously, "so I'm surprised that she didn't go home on her own. She does have a loft with heat."

"Maybe she remembers last year, when Benny cut off the power."

"MIIIIIIIIIIIIIMIIIIIIIIIII!" yelled Maureen even louder.

"It's awfully cold," noticed Joanne.

"She has her coat."

"But it's probably all worn out now."

The two women continued walking through the park with their arms around each other. They continued talking, keeping their voices hushed.

But they were heard. "Auntie Mo? Auntie Joanne?"

Maureen heard the plaintive call. "Melodie? Where are you, Chiquita?" Maureen rushed ahead, searching desperately for the toddler.

"Honeybear?" Joanne asked, confused. "What are you doing?"

"Shush!"

"Maureen…"

"I swear to God that I heard Mel!"

"Maureen?" coughed a weak voice that both women recognized.

They finally found Mimi and Melodie sitting below a tree.

"Jesus!" said Maureen when she saw them. "Look at you two!"

"You okay, Meems?" asked Joanne.

"I've been better," Mimi said shakily.

Maureen sat next to her with a hand on Mimi's forehead. "You're burning up."

"I'll be fine," said Mimi, attempting to stand up.

Joanne immediately picked Mimi up. Mimi pathetically attempted to struggle, but she gave in in the end. Maureen picked up Melodie. "She's all skin and bones," the women murmured at the same time.

"Roger," Mimi said weakly.

"The loft," said Joanne, and they rushed to the loft.

"MARK! ROGER! ANYONE, HELP!" screamed Maureen.

"Maureen?" gasped Mark, climbing outside into the fire escape, followed by Roger and Collins. All three of them went bug-eyed at the sight.

"It's Mimi! I can't get her up the stairs!"

"NO!" wailed Roger, rushing down to help.

"She was huddled in the park in the dark," explained Maureen as she watched Mark and Roger take Mimi out of Joanne's arms, "and she was freezing, and begged to come here."

"Got a light," mumbled Mimi, "I know you; you're shivering."

"We need some heat!" Mark called.

"I'm shivering."

"I'm afraid she needs more than heat," said Collins darkly.

"I heard that."

"Collins will call for a doctor, honey," Maureen said soothingly, handing Melodie off to Joanne.

"Don't waste your money on Mimi, me, me…."  
"911? I'm on hold!" Collins cried.

"Cold! Cold! Would you light my candle?" Mimi begged Roger.

"Yes, we'll, oh God, find a candle!" he said desperately, and Maureen began hunting for one.

"I should tell you, I should tell you…" Mimi said softly.

"I should tell you, I should tell you…" Roger said back.

"I should tell you Benny wasn't any…"

"Shh, I know. I should tell you why I left. It wasn't 'cause I didn't…"

"I know. I should tell you…"

"I should tell you…"

"I should tell you I love you…" Mimi trailed off. The world faded around her. All she could see was the dark tunnel, heading towards a light. So warm, so warm, and there was Mel, right beside her…


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: And now we'll know their fates… (dramatic music)**

**As everyone knows, all characters (except Mel, she's mine:-D) and songs are © to the late great Jonathan Larson. This includes dialogue in the last chapter at the end (those who know the OBC recording would get it) and the dialogue in this chappie a little, too.**

**Last chapter; sequel coming up, like it or not! These ideas will not go away… (glares at ideas)**

Mimi's Secret

**Chapter 8**

"Mimi, Chica!" called a familiar voice to the two of them.

"ANGEW!" squealed Melodie, running towards Angel.

"Hey, Mel," said Angel, not letting Melodie hug or even touch her.

"Angel," Mimi held out her arms for a hug, but got none.

"Mimi, Chica, listen, please." Angel pointed at the other end of the tunnel. Mimi turned and looked.

Roger was holding her, singing a song he'd written. "…. When I look into your eyes, why does distance make us wise? You were the song all along, and before the song dies I should tell you I should tell you I have always loved you; you can see it in my eyes…"

Mimi felt hot, salty tears streaming down her face. "Oh, Angel, what have I done?"

"Go back. Go on, shoo!" Angel grinned.

"But what about Mel?" As Mimi watched, she saw Joanne's eyes get huge and saw Melodie's body go limp.

"I'll take care of her. You go."

Mimi turned and ran.

**_INSERT LINE HERE_**

"I jumped over the moon," Mimi said, feeling she should mark her arrival back with her friends.

"What?" said Roger, excited, confused, and sad all at the same time.

"A leap of… MOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"She's back!" Joanne exclaimed, still trying to get Melodie to come back without drawing attention to her being gone.

"I was in this tunnel, headed for this warm, white light, and Angel was there. And she looked good! And she said, 'Turn around, Girlfriend, and listen to that boy's song.'"

"You're drenched," Roger told her.

Maureen, who'd found a candle, put a hand on Mimi's forehead. "Her fever's breaking…"

"Come on, Melodie," Joanne whispered, but Mark heard her.

"Joanne? What's wrong?" Mark asked quietly.

"Mel's gone…" said Joanne through her tears.

Everyone in the loft heard that, and only Mimi wasn't surprised. Maureen rushed over to Joanne. "Oh my God, Pookie…"

"It's not my fault!"

Maureen fumbled and finally managed to get a couple fingers on Melodie's tiny wrist.

Joanne laid Melodie down next to her mother.

"There's a pulse," said Maureen, "but it's weak. We can't help much now."

"Let's hope Melodie was right about that guardian angel…" murmured Mark.

"She was," Collins told Mark as Joanne frantically dialed 911.

"Huh?"

"Angel promised… just before she died… she told Melodie that she'd always have a guardian Angel."

Meanwhile, Mimi had pulled Melodie into her lap. "Chiquita…" she sobbed. "Please…" She sniffed, and Roger rubbed her back. "Don't leave me. I should've been the one to leave. It was all my fault; I was stupid, Melodie. Baby girl, you'll pull through. Please pull through…" She sang the little part of Roger's song that she remembered. "How'd I let you slip away when I'm longing so to hold you? Now I'd die for one more day, 'cause there's something I should've told you…" Her voice cracked. "Your Eyes" took on a whole different meaning when Mimi sang it to her daughter. Mimi reached for the girl's hand. "You can't leave us…"

**_INSERT LINE HERE_**

Melodie was at the hospital now, and Mimi refused to leave. It broke her heart to see her little girl with all the wires and tubes sticking out of her tiny body.

**_INSERT LINE HERE_**

"I feel like shit now," Roger told Mark as they waited outside the room for news. Joanne, Maureen, and Collins were in the waiting room.

"Why?"

"I was horrible to both of them."

"You were not," Mark lied.

"I was. I ran off. I should've helped. I should've…"

"Forget regret, Roger."

"I CAN'T! Melodie is _dying_ and I feel so goddam _stupid_ and…"

"Why?"

"Don't go therapist on me, Cohen."

"I'm not trying to…"

"But you are, and it's pissing me off."

"I have some calls to make," said Mark, changing the subject.

"Who?"

"Benny."

**_INSERT LINE HERE_**

Benny sat next to Alison on the couch in their house, watching TV, when the phone rang.

Alison picked up.

"Hello?"

"Alison? This is Mark. Can I please speak to Benny?"

"Of course," she said, covering the phone with one hand. "BENNY!" she called over the TV. "It's Mark."

Benny took the phone. "What, Mark?"

"I really don't know how to tell you this…"

"You can try just talking."

"Well, Mimi just almost died…"

"Oh my God! Is she alright?"

"She's fine, thank God. But that's not all…"

"What? Is it Roger? Who…"

"No. It's Melodie."

Benny fumbled to keep a hold of the phone. "Dear God, she's not… she didn't…"

"We're not sure. She's kinda on the boundary between dead and alive… you should come to the hospital."

"Of course I'll come. I'll pay for the bill, I promise." Benny hung up, shaking.

"Who was that, darling?"

"We're going to the hospital," he replied, putting his coat on.

"Why…?"

"My daughter's there," Benny said without thinking.

"Your _what_?" Alison shrieked.

"Melodie Marquez. My daughter."

"You don't have a daughter. You just think you do…"

"No. I'm going. You can stay if you want."

"I'm coming."

"No lectures, please," Benny pleaded. "Melodie's _dying_."

Alison put on her coat and followed him out the door.

**_INSERT LINE HERE_**

"Hey, Meems," said Benny when he reached Melodie's room.

"Benjamin Coffin III," said Mimi, not taking her eyes off of Melodie.

He sat next to her. "Are you okay?"

She sniffed. "I'm fine, I guess."

He looked sadly at his little girl. "She still can't play with Barbie dolls…" he said sadly.

Mimi laughed through her tears, sending a prayer up to Angel to send Melodie back and hurry up with it, please.

**_INSERT LINE HERE_**

"I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK!" pouted Melodie. "NO ONE WANTS ME DARE ANYWAY!"

"Chiquita," said Angel calmly, "I promise that they want you back. I would, if I was still there."

"How come you had to go and I don't?"

Angel sighed. "It was my time, Chiquita. My body felt miserable. The pain was unbearable. I had to go."

"Wew, my body's in pain, too!"

"Not compared to mine. I couldn't wait to leave." As soon as the words left her mouth, Angel knew that she'd said the wrong thing.

"So you wanted to weave us?"

"That's not what I meant…"

"No one wants me!"

"No, lookie here!" said Angel, pointing out the tunnel. "Your mommy's crying because she thinks you're gonna leave her all alone. And Benny's with her. And…" she turned, "there's Roger, beating himself up because he wants you to stay. Don't you see, Chiquita? You can't go!"

Melodie followed her gaze and sniffed. "I guess you'we wight. I'w go back. Bye-bye Angew!" She waved.

"Bye, Mel! Tell Collins I love him with all my heart!"

"I wiw!"

INSERT LINE HERE 

Melodie's eyelashes fluttered. Mimi stared and grabbed her daughter's hand.

"What is it?" Benny asked, noticing Mimi's dash for Mel's hand and the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'll be right back. Watch Mel."

Benny looked confused as a sobbing Mimi ran from the room.

**_INSERT LINE HERE_**

Mimi flung herself into Roger's arms, sobbing.

"Oh my God, Mimi!" Roger said, rubbing her back reassuringly. "I'm so sorry…"

"What for?" asked Mimi, looking at him, and only then did Roger see that her tears were tears of joy.

"Well, what happened then?" asked Mark.

"Come see for yourself!" she said, bringing the men to her room.

A nurse caught them. "Whoa! Direct relatives only!"

"He's my husband," said Mimi quickly, "and Mark's his brother."

"Go on in."

Melodie lay in the bed, still asleep. Roger and Mark blinked. "And…" said Mark, receiving an elbow in his ribs from Roger.

"Mamá?" said a weak little voice.

"I'm here, baby girl," said Mimi through her tears. She sat by Melodie's bed. Roger and Mark made some very strange delighted sounds.

"I'll get my sister, Maureen; her partner, Joanne; and Joanne's brother, Tom," offered Mark

Mimi grinned. "Please do."

"Mo is Mark's sister?" asked Benny, looking confused.

"Of course!" said Mimi, then whispered, "Direct relatives only. We've made a little fake family tree."

"Ah," said Benny.

"Wogeh?"

Roger looked surprised. So did Benny.

"Wogeh?" she said again, looking at him.

Roger sat next to Mimi. "I'm here, honey," he said, which surprised Mimi.

"It's not youw fauwt," she said to him. He laughed and hugged her.

"I know, baby."

Maureen, Mark, Joanne, and Collins all ran in on time to see Roger hug Melodie.

"Aw, that's sweet," said Maureen.

Benny felt awkward and out of place. He squeezed Melodie's hand. "I'm gonna go. See you."

"Bye, Benny," she said.

Benny left, avoiding Alison's gaze all the way home.

"Cowwins," said Mel, "Angew says she wuvs you wiv aw hew heawt."

"I love her, too."

"She says she was in a wot of pain, so she weft."

"I know."

"She didn't want to."  
"So while we were worrying our heads off, you were gossiping with Angel?" laughed Mark.

"What's gossip?" she replied.

Roger put an arm around Mimi. Mark smiled. "There is no future, there is no past…"


End file.
